The Tender to the Songbirds
by Never2Old4Disney
Summary: Anidori is a princess from Pu who has been sent to marry the Ayorthaian prince and unite the two countries. However, on the trip there she runs into trouble and she is left to convince the Ayorthaian council that she really is Princess Anidori. Please R
1. Of Royal Blood

**The Tender to the Songbirds**

**A/N = This is mostly based on the Grimm Brother's tale 'The Goose Girl', but I have turned the story into one from Ella and Aza's worlds as much as possible. I have explored this world as much as possible to help me write this story.**

'I will miss you, Anidori.'

'I know,' I replied, although I didn't know any such thing. My own mother has sent me away from my home in Pu, to go a completely different land, and to marry a complete stranger.

Mother clearly saw through my disguise.

'Shall I show you?' She pulled out her best, silky white handkerchief, which had something rolled up inside. It eventually revealed itself to be a dagger.

'Mother, what are you doing?' I disliked my mother, but I didn't want her to kill herself. Not at all.

She put her hands to her lips, though, so I fell silent. I hadn't needed to be alarmed, as she only cut herself lightly across the wrist, squeezing 3 drops of royal blood onto it. Well, it was more than just royal; it was the blood of fairies. Just a little bit, but enough to have granted my mother magical powers.

It gave me powers too. I could talk to some animals, though I hadn't let my mother know that.

It isn't that my mother and I hated each other; just that she loved me too much. She wanted the best for me, she just didn't want to know what I thought was best for me. She loved me too much.

If I told her about my talking to animals, she would make a big fuss about it, tell me rules, and watch me too carefully. So I let her believe I had none. In many ways I did. Talking to animals amounts to nothing compared to my mother's power. She could influence people, and was amazing at it.

So I wasn't surprised to find that she had managed to secure a marriage for me in Ayorthaia, just as she had wanted. But there had always been that tiny little glimmer of hope that she would fail. It had proved wrong.

But knowing that she had sacrificed some of this magical blood to give me made me realise that I may be facing danger on this journey.

Soon, I was on my way to Ayorthaia. It was a 6 week journey by carriage, but there was a chance that we would not make it due to ogres, and if that were the case, they would be enjoying roasted princess for lunch.

Sounds lovely.

Mother had found a suitable chambermaid for me, a girl with hair as dark as mine, and eyes with more life. She was very pretty, and kind, someone that I liked to have as my friend. Her name was

She supplied me with everything I needed for the long trip, my favourite being a pretty gold cup with the words shala, de mira, von cel (give, be loved, live well) imprinted on the bottom.

I had a nice going away ball, but I could hardly enjoy myself knowing the danger I would soon be put through.

Finally, after months of preparation, My chambermaid, the drivers, a few warriors and I set off for our long journey to a faraway country where I would forever lose any choice over my own destiny.


	2. Boredom

**Boredom**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer so: I do not own any of these characters, or any of the worlds they live in, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

There is only one word to describe the first two weeks of my trip to Ayorthaia: Boring.

My mother had packed me several books on the History of Ayorthaia, and at the end of the day I was proud to say that I could list 3 of the queens of Ayorthaia. By the end of the second day, I could list every king that had ever been Ayorthaia's ruler.

By the end of the week, I could list every ruler, the years they ruled in, their sisters, children, aunties and third cousins, and what they ate for lunch each day.

I also had a song book to practise with. I was quite good for someone of Pu, due to some fantastic singing lessons I had received at my palace, but that did not mean I could size up to an Ayorthaian by anyone's standards.

The chambermaid and I had countless hairdressing sessions, gossiped frequently and shared everything. We had truly become the best of friends, and she was so trustworthy that I told her how I felt about my mother, my marriage, and myself.

The last secret was the hardest to share.

In return, I learnt about her past.

Arae was born into a poor family in Kyrria. She spent the majority of her time working hard to survive and provide dinner for her four younger sisters. Her mother had not survived her youngest sister's birth, so Arae was a sister and a mother from the age of ten.

When she was thirteen her father also died, and the family was separated to find a home.

Arae, and her baby sister Samaiya, were sent to live with their mother's cousin, who was a washerwoman at our palace, until recently when my mother met her and decided she should be chambermaid.

Arae wasn't sure why she had been chosen, but my mother had always had a kind heart.

Once I had been brought up, I did remember seeing Arae around once or twice in the past two years. She was often playing in the gardens.

I think that when I was fourteen I even had a brief conversation with her, but it was then, two years later, that I distinctly remembered it for the first time.

My greatest companion though was Falada; a friend from long ago who I had requested to come with me on my journey. I talked to him whenever I could, which got me some strange looks from others who were driving.

No-one could figure why I was wasting so much time talking to a horse, and no-one considered that he would reply.

I must have sounded very lonely, saying my best friend was a horse, but it was the same as having a human as my friend, I could braid his hair, complain to him, and go out and about with him.

But although I had many companions and much to do, it wasn't long before I tired of the journey.

There is only so much time one can spend sitting down doing nothing, and for me, the time was up.

In all truth, it had been up before my carriage had even begun to move. If I had to pinpoint a moment, I think it was the time when my mother came to me with her handkerchief.

I had carelessly left it in my room, but when she brought it to me I was greatly relieved. I took it and tucked it away safely, then listened to her parting words.

'Take good care of these. They will be of good service to you on the way.'

It scared me once more, reminding me of the danger before me, but all fear was forgotten through my boredom only moments later.

The boredom soon became so unmanageable that I couldn't go on.

I was the type of girl who liked the woods. I liked nature, and I liked to explore. Back in the palace gardens on the edge of Pu I had liked to wander around, learning something small every day.

Sometimes I would find a bird's nest, or a new flower sprouting. Occasionally I would meet a new gardener. The best times were those when I would lose myself to my surroundings for hours on end.

Just as I wanted to do this at home, I wanted to do it during the journey.

So roughly two weeks after stating out, I had finally had enough. My time of patience had ended, and I asked the driver about exploring. Around lunchtime the following day, I finally got my chance.

I practically jumped out of the carriage the moment it stopped. I ate my small portion of lunch as quickly as I was able, then set off to explore.

During my brief freedom I completely lost track of time. I just rambled around aimlessly until I fond my way back to the campsite.

I chose to go to Falada next, and feed him a bit of carrot.

'Enjoying the time outside?' asked a voice coming from behind me. It was Arae.

'It is very beautiful here.' I replied. 'The river is so clear, the grass is green, and the birds are all singing.'

'I dislike nature. The sooner we are in Ayorthaia, the better. The driver says we should be there about tomorrow, and the trip should be faster from there on.'

I briefly registered what she was saying, but was distracted by the fuss someone was making across the other side of the clearing.

Suddenly, a man appeared breathlessly before me. I recognised him as Mubdi, a young servant who I got along well with.

'Run,' he wheezed out. I will try to find you. Take Falada and go. Now.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am working to update as much as possible. I must say though, that the more I get reviews, the more motivated I will be to keep writing.**

**Never2Old4Disney**


	3. The Great Escape

**3. The Great Escape**

**A/N: So for anyone reading this, here is chapter 3. It would be awesome if you could review because currently I have no idea anyone is actually reading this.**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

I didn't have to be told twice.

'I wasn't a coward. I was thrown off by the situation perhaps, but if I'd known it would help I would have stayed to fight whatever it was I was being told to run from I would have stayed.

However these men were sent to help me, and part of that was to sustain my life. Clearly, they thought that my best chance of survival was to run, and not doing as I was told could put us all in danger.

I also had a strong sense of fear, and felt the need to survive. It is human nature to put yourself before everyone else.

I was generous enough to at least save someone else's' life, though.

I jumped onto Falada, and pulled on Arae behind me, before galloping off at full speed.

'Thankyou, Mubdi!' I called, but it was probably lost in the breeze.

'Why did you do that?' Arae asked, sounding astounded.

'You're my friend. I want you to live, and I need you.' I suppose the latter sounded a bit selfish, but it was true. If there was one thing I was, it was honest.

'I thank you, your majesty, but in future you should preserve your own life, rather than taking the time to save me too.'

'I can't do that, you're my friend. And, following that line, any friend of mine should call me by my proper name. I am Ani.'

'You are Princess Anidori, but if you insist…'

Her voice trailed off.

'I do,' I said, smiling at her.

We travelled for quite a while, both of us riding on Falada's back. Any means of danger had seemed to have disappeared a long time ago.

There was a time when Falada seemed to pick up something behind him, and he galloped faster accordingly.

'What is it? What's wrong?' I asked him.

'_Ogres are following us. We need to outrun them because with their persuasion if we face them we shall have no chance' _

I knew he was right so whenever he reacted like that I encouraged him to hurry.

I couldn't speak to him very much, though, because it would discourage Arae. I didn't want to lose the only friend I had left.

We galloped for the remainder of the day. Falada was amazing, he held out for an amazing length of time. But by nightfall I was struggling to keep myself sliding off, and I was sure Arae was having the same difficulties behind me. I waited for as long as I could, and I am proud to say that I was not the one who gave up first.

'_We haven't heard from the ogres in a long time. I'm sure if they had chosen to keep up the pursuit thay would have caught up to us by now. I think we should take a rest.'_

Unfortunately, I was the week one in Arae's eyes.

'Falada seems tired. I think we should rest now. Surely anyone chasing us would have attacked by now. I think that we are safe.'

She nodded slightly in agreement, but we were both too tired to make any conversation. If _we_ were feeling tired, I could only imagine how drained Falada must have been feeling. I guess that while he was physically exhausted, Arae and I had suffered more emotionally. But whatever the case was, all three of us were asleep before we could give it a second thought.

We weren't awake until quite late the next day, and by then I was unbearably hungry. We had taken no food with us, but I was sure there would have to be something around. My thirst was more of a problem. I was so badly dehydrated that I was worried I wouldn't have the energy to find food.

If I found water, I did have my golden cup. It was now my sole possession, but it would mean that I didn't have to lie on the ground and drink like a commoner.

The chances of water were very low though. I hoped finding food would be easier.

I left a note on the ground for Arae; I hoped that the wind wouldn't blow it away. Stick in dirt notes don't last very long

On my lonesome ramblings, I started planning our future. Of course I had thought about it the day before, but altogether I was to consumed by fear to consider any realistic possibilities.

I figured that we would be heading in the direction of Ayorthaia, because the horses had been at the front of our camp, and our path while escaping was vaguely straight.

At first I had hoped we could stop at a town and ask for help, but I soon realised that would be impossible. To the villagers, we would seem like a pair of lunatics trying to annoy people, or even attack the town. I figured it would be safer to avoid any villages we may come across.

I eventually found us some food (a dozen overripe blackberries and a mushed up apple apiece) and so made my way back to where we had been resting.

After eating this amazing breakfast, we got up and made got on our way once more.

As there was no immediate danger this time, we set off at a much slower pace, meandering carelessly. Sometimes one of us would get an adrenaline rush and try to travel faster, but we soon realised that we just weren't motivated enough for the time being.

I think we all realised we would have to steadily canter to make it to Ontio Castle alive, but no-one had the energy. The thing was that our trip had suddenly changed from a scenic ride to a battle for our lives, and we weren't going to survive another four weeks. It would have to be two weeks at a maximum. If we were lucky, it could be one and a half.

Even sleeping time would have to be reduced by three or four hours.

But for today we mostly kept our speed to a trot, occasionally slowing down to a walk. During those slower times, we would give Falada a rest by hopping off and plodding along silently.

I don't think it was till early evening that we really started hurrying. We were, at that time, no where near a suitable resting place, and we wanted to find one quickly.

With the blanket of dark falling upon us came the conscious realisation (before it had just been a thought lingering in the back of our minds) that it was our life on the line. We well and truly had to hurry up to survive. 

Along the way we did eat a bit more, but breakfast had remained the greatest meal of our day. I could only hope that our share of food would be at least equal the next day.

After yet another restless nights sleep, we got up and started faithfully plodding along. We chose to search for food while riding, and after feasting we did get up to a galloping speed. It wasn't full-on, but it was fast.

It was still early morning on the third day of our escape that I started to feel sick and dizzy, probably from dehydration.

At first I threw up, but then I felt much better.

For a while.

I started hallucinating, seeing water everywhere, and hearing my mother's voice in the back of my mind. Soon that voice was overpowered by another, stronger sound, a kind of gurgling, trickling sound.

But that wasn't my imagination.

It was water.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pleas remember that reviews are always more than welcome, and if anyone has any ideas it would be great.**


	4. Anywhere But Here

**Anywhere But Here**

**Hey guys. Please keep reading. Also, believe it or not, I am able to see if anyone has actually read this, so if you do read it, could you please add a review because at the moment I am going along blindly.**

**So, on with the story…**

I couldn't have been happier. This was water – the one thing that I really needed to survive to survive at the moment.

I was terribly thirsty, but I also knew that I couldn't drink too much at once.

I turned to Arae.

'It's water!'

'I know.' That was strange. It didn't seem right, sort of as though she was trying to sound happy but failing. My smile faltered.

'Well, here is a cup.'

'Yes, Anidori, I know, Anidori.'

I frowned. I didn't think I had been doing anything wrong. Perhaps she was just feeling short-tempered. I know I was.

'Well, do you wish to fill it? You can drink a bit, ad I'll have the rest. Only a bit, mind you.' I didn't want to get ill, and I didn't want her to get well either. I wasn't fully sure what the water would do to us, it was just a vague memory I had.

I wasn't sure Arae was acting as she was, but she seemed fine after I had said that. Maybe she was unsure that she would get any water.

She jumped off Falada, grabbed my golden cup and drank from it. She drank one mouthful, then another, then another. Before I knew it, she was refilling it. She kept on drinking, until I was sure she must be in danger.

'No, stop!' I shouted, but she took no heed of my warning.

After what seemed to be a year, she picked up the cup and put it in Falada's saddlebag. I felt that it was my turn on him, but decided not to say anything.

I glared at her. This was the first time I felt any negative feeling towards her.

'You shouldn't have done that.'

'I can do what I like.' By now, I was annoyed. It seemed that she was annoyed at me too. I had yet to figure out why.

'Ummm, you forgot to give the cup to me.'

'No, Anidori, I didn't forget.'

I was puzzled. I looked around, seeing if she had accidently left on the ground by the river bank.

No.

'Ummm, I don't see it.' I was being cautious, trying not to be offensive, but I couldn't help but be annoyed.

'If you are thirsty,' she said, 'get off your horse yourself, and lie down near the water and drink. I won't be your servant.'

My jaw dropped. I was the princess of Pu, and was to marry the Prince of Ayorthaia. I shouldn't be treated like scum. I had just saved this girls life, and this was how she was repaying me.

There was nothing I could do, however, but get to the ground and drink. It was that or death.

I sat as delicately as I could, and leaned over the clear, blue water. It was beautiful except for the fact that I had to drink from it the way I was. I closed my eyes, opened my eyes and drank.

I quickly forgot my own orders and drank us much as I could, as quickly as I could, feeling forever ashamed of what I was doing.

As I drank in the last mouthful I was permitting myself to, the handkerchief tucked into my bodice spoke to me.

'_If this your mother knew, her heart would break in two.'_

I couldn't help but agree. I thought I could go back to my mother, but made myself forget it again quickly.

I didn't know anything about where I was going, except that I would have to go back the way I came. Even if I did end up on the right road, the ogres that were at one stage pursuing us may have been there.

Besides, the only river in Ayorthaia I knew of that wasn't heavily affected by drought lead right to Ontio, where I was to wed the Prince.

So I figured it would be easier to continue.

Arae was probably just having a rough day anyway. I decided to forgive and forget as best I could. I went to her, asked if I could ride Falada, she agreed and we set out again.

We talked easily and freely, though at times there seemed to be something tugging on her mind. We discussed weather, which boy from the palace in Kyrria she liked, what we wished we were eating right now, and everything in between.

The topic of survival didn't come up, except for me commenting that we should be following the river, which she rightfully omitted as evident.

During the times we were too exhausted to talk, I thought about my marriage. I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry a complete stranger – well, I knew I didn't.

All I knew about him was that his name was Hiram, son to Princess Hana and Prince Oscar, who was son of King Ijori and Queen Aza. The Prince was 18, and had one sister who was my age.

Not much to know about your future husband.

So altogether I wished that I could be back home in my mother's arms, like the small child that I used to be.

But since I did have to carry out this wedding, I wanted to do it well, meaning that I wanted to survive long enough to be married.

I wondered if the prince would be handsome, charming or kind. I hoped he didn't take advantage of his people like my father sometimes did.

'It is my turn on Falada now,' Arae said, and I let her on. She was probably right.

We rested briefly that night, and the following day we followed the same system – galloping in the morning, sharing Falada when he tired, and resting at midday before galloping again whenever he felt able.

During the break, I asked Arae, less patiently this time, to fill my cup.

She replied, somewhat haughtily that if I wanted a drink I would have to get it myself.

I felt impatient and annoyed, but I drank from the river once more.

Once again, my handkerchief spoke to me.

'_If this your mother knew, her heart would break in two.'_

I took it out, purely for memories. This was all I had, this and Falada. I had no friends, and no other possessions. Not even my cup.

But, as always happens in dire times, calamity struck. The handkerchief, the one my mother gave me for protection, slipped from my hands.

Perhaps, if I had recovered myself in time, I would have been able to pick it up. Perhaps not. I would never know.

But what I did know was that I was now unprotected.

I got up, turned around and saw Arae back on Falada. She must have drunk quickly.

I realised that she knew I was unprotected, too. I think it must have been the glint in her eyes that told me.

I went to her and asked to get on Falada, but she refused.

'You can walk the rest of the way. You aren't worthy of this horse.'

I turned to Falada.

'Please, don't go.'

And Falada didn't.

This was the first time of the trip I was genuinely pleased. Odd moment to choose.

At least, I was genuinely pleased until I saw what Arae was doing. She pulled out a small knife of which I had had no knowledge, and started cutting across his back.

I shouted at Falada to obey Arae's every command, and he galloped off without giving him a second thought

Although I had told him to go, it hurt me that he went so easily. I told myself that that was how Mubdi must have felt when I ran from him.

I smiled then, because I realised that history had a way of repeating itself.

I sighed, hoping that history wouldn't repeat itself, and started my long journey along following the river.

**How was that? Too long? Too short? Too boring? Too fast?**

**I'll only know if you review so…**


	5. A Glimmer of Hope

**A Glimmer of Hope**

The scenery was beautiful, but I soon found that I couldn't think about it. The only thing I could think about was how to walk. I was tired, dizzy and confused. I didn't know where I was or long it would take me to get to Ontio, but I knew that either way all was lost.

Even if I did make it to the castle, Arae would beat me by miles, and she would have gained the approval of everyone surrounding her. She could convince them I was her servant who had run away, a spy or a murderer. At the very best I would still end up doing her dirty work.

But if I didn't make it – well, I shuddered at the thought.

I could go to a house and ask for help, but I had no idea where any villages were, or how I would be received.

So it seemed I would have to hope for a miracle.

I stumbled on like this day and night, sleeping in short bursts and only when absolutely necessary. I lost any track of time, and only ate the food I could gather on my way.

But when things really changed for me was when I gave up. One night, I just collapsed to the ground and cried.

I cried for all I had lost. I cried for mother, for my handkerchief, Falada, my supposed friendship with Arae, and even my golden cups. I cried for the gardens I would never see, the songs I would never sing, the happiness I could never feel.

I cried from the knowledge that the prince would remain ever a stranger, as strange as laughter or happiness seemed to me then.

Then I fell asleep. I slept from sometime late at night until halfway through the day. Then I got up, gathered food, and slept again. That became my routine, and when I wasn't able to sleep, I fell into a sort of half-coma.

I slept in day or night, and it was then that I suffered the worst. When I was awake I could control my thoughts, at least to some extent. But when I was asleep my thoughts were unlimited, and I dreamt of all the things at night as I yearned for in the day. But they were warped, twisted dreams, where someone always ended up getting hurt, or lost, or betrayed. I lost all hope, all faith, and forgot how to trust.

Who were I to trust anyway? The tree? The river?

It turned out I was to trust a fairy.

I was lying under the tree following my usual ritual when she flew past. I ignored her at first, but she kept scanning the area, flying lower and lower until she landed in front of me.

I was expected to be asked why I was crying, what was wrong, but the fairy seemed to be two steps ahead.

'Arae will be at the palace by midday tomorrow.'

I was shocked and surprised, but I tried not to let it show.

'Erm…who are you?' Any attempt of sounding uninterested was ruined by the tiredness in my voice.

'I'm Lucinda, and you are in trouble.'

'I knew that,' I replied shortly, annoyed by much she knew.

'Then why did you ask?' she said, and then continued when I ignored her. 'Do you want to go ahead with this, or not.'

'Go ahead with what?'

'I will give you a horse with amazing speed and agility.'

'Can't you just zap me to the castle and be done with it?' I grumbled, irritated.

'That would be what is called big magic. I don't do big magic.'

'Since when has…' my voice trailed off, because it suddenly hit me.

This fairy was offering me a second chance, the possibility of survival, and I was complaining because it wasn't good enough. Even if I didn't make it to the palace on time, at least I would live.

Every tiny moment of my life was valuable to me, and now I had a chance for not one more moment, but a million.

I changed what I was going to say.

'What's big magic?'

'Big magic is magic that can affect bigger things, change the outcome of a life or death situation for more than one person.'

I wasn't sure how spot on that definition was, and I couldn't see how a horse was any lesser magic than just sending me to the castle, but I went with it, for the sake of my life.

'Okay, so you'll give me a fast horse. How will I convince everyone that I am the rightful princess though? Arae and I even look the same.'

I was getting frustrated about the limited chance I had.

'I think you can figure that out for yourself. I will give you the horse, so that you have no unfair disadvantage. But I need to know you are worthy of this gift. I want to help you, but if Arae is in the right I can't make life hard for her. Just remember, there is a side to every story, and I only know yours. You are a smart girl. If you are truly in the right, something will give you the advantage. It just can't be me.'

'So you can't give me an advantage but you can give me a horse?' I was confused.

'I am evening the odds, but I can't tip them in your favour. That would be big magic.

I decided to go with it, and pretend I understood.

'Um, well, I guess I'll accept your help them.'

'Excellent!' She clapped her hands as though she was a five year-old.

Suddenly, a beautiful, yet somewhat uncared for horse appeared before me.

Well, more than uncared for. It looked like the kind of horse the servants would use to ride to the village.

It had no-one to love it, just like me.

It could never replace Falada, but it would do.

'Goodbye, dear child,' said Lucinda. 'This is all I can do for you.'

'No, wait!' I cried. 'Can I ask for one, small favour?'

'It depends on the sorts.'

I looked to the ground, embarrassed to be asking for help, after so much had been done for me.

'If I should die, please tell my mother I love her?'

I looked up to see Lucinda give a sad, sweet, beautiful smile, then hung my head again, afraid to look her in the eye.

'You won't die.'

'But what if I do?'

There was no answer, and I looked up once more to see that Lucinda had vanished.

'Goodbye,' I said quietly to the thin air, not sure whether I was saying it to Lucinda or my mother.

I adopted a more positive attitude, and turned to my horse.

'What shall I call you?'

I climbed on his back and waited for his answer.

'_Southwind.'_

South. That was where I came from. I was riding the wind from the south.

'Fly like the wind,' I encouraged him, and he did exactly what I said.

That was the first time I knew speed.

**A/N So here is another chapter done for you. I hope you like it. Notice these chapters are just getting slightly longer each time (Probably not, a) because it is only by about 3 words and b) because this chapter broke the pattern.**

**Also, I know this story is nowhere near complete, but I have been and will be updating frequently, so if you keep reading, you won't be disappointed. **

**CU Later**

**(Or sooner if you write a review)**

**Never2Old4Disney**


	6. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

**Merlin's ward: Thank you for reviewing. I'm hoping this chapter is kinda what you had in mind. I know what you meant about chapter 1, but I don't really know how to change it while sticking to the story. Any ideas?**

**So...on with the show**

I was being followed. I didn't really know that for a fact, but I was quite sure.

Maybe it was just the fear consuming me making me imagine things, but I didn't think so.

I tried to comfort myself. Maybe it was Lucinda. Or a simple peasant. At least I knew that it couldn't be Arae. She would have told me by now, she had a weapon and I didn't. Besides, I couldn't have caught up to her yet, Lucinda hadn't allowed it.

I turned around. I couldn't see anyone. But I could hear another horse. And I was assuming that it came with a rider.

Maybe someone was watching out for me, like Lucinda had suggested. That would be good.

It turned out she was right. It appeared I was getting that a lot lately.

'Mubdi!' I cried.

'Your highness.'

It felt good to be called that again. It showed respect, that people acknowledged me.

I really had changed.

'You must tell what had happened.' I was curious to know how he had escaped.

'I will, in due time. But you need to know I have been sent on a mission to see if you are alive, and I will soon have to return to the others.'

'The others? How many are there. Could they help me to Ontio?'

He shook his head grimly.

'There are only 3. This is our only horse, and I feel that you would be safer as you are. Where is Arae?'

'I will tell you after you tell me of yourself.'

'I see I cannot win this battle. I will tell you the story of my survival, but be warned, it is not pleasant.'

'I have seen many horrors these last few weeks, so I'm sure I will be fine.'

Mubdi took a deep breath and began.

'Your highness, when I warned you to run, was because of a disturbance from the ogres.'

I tried to show surprise, but I had already known from Falada that that was the case.

'Go on.'

Mubdi frowned at my calmness.

'Perhaps you have experienced worse than I thought.'

'I will answer that question when I have heard the rest of your story.'

He smiled.

'I watched you leave, but then hurried off to help my friends. Good lot of help I was.' His tone had turned bitter.

'There were three ogres, and they were talking to the others. They had put everyone in a trance, and no-one heard my arrival. I threw a rock at one of their backs, and ran quickly. Ogres are slow things you see. When they turned around I grabbed two others and ran. They could have followed us, but I think they decided that we weren't worth the effort.'

I didn't agree with the ogres, Mubdi had saved my life.

'We walked for a while, trying to track you down. Unfortunately, the other two fell ill. They quickly recovered, but they hadn't the strength to go on. They told me to continue, and I did. I found my way to you alright, but I have to get back to them. They had decided to only wait a week for me. It has been three days now. If I don't get back in another four, they will send a message to the queen informing her of your death.'

I now felt fear for my mother's sake.

'I must keep riding; I have had a long enough rest. Come to me when you have received news from my mother. I should be at the palace.'

Unless...no, I wasn't going to think of that right now.

'Yes, your highness. I will see you as soon as I can'

He left without another word. I hoped for him to return, he was the only person I knew of that could help me.

I realised that I couldn't let anyone know my true identity. Though the thought had evaded me during my ride, I knew that I was still in danger.

I couldn't tell anyone who I truly was.

I swore on the name of my mother, that for both my own good and the good of others, I would never tell anyone my true identity. I would have to work this out on my own.

From midday onwards, I started frantically searching for any sign of the city. I'd hoped my sense of direction hadn't been wrong.

Occasionally I would urge Southwind to hurry, but overall I was to occupied thinking about what I would do when I got there.

I wouldn't be recognised as the princess.

Finally, I caught glimpse of the palace. I got past the guards saying I was a servant of Arae's, and asked them where I could find her.

I was told that she would be at the main hall with the Royal family.

On noticing that I didn't know what I was doing, a younger guard offered to show me the way.'

He was very friendly (perhaps too much so) and shared stories of Ayorthaia's past with me.

'Queen Aza, who you'll be meeting, once saved my Grandfather, you know that?'

I shook my head politely. He seemed nice enough, but I really didn't know. I didn't want to get to comfortable with this man, just to be cautious.

'I'll see you again soon, then.' The air between us was awkward, and I could tell he was waiting for some kind of reply. I realised that I may not have been too nice to him.

'I thank you for assistance, sir.' I wondered if I would ever see him again.

He smiled and we parted, him heading back to his post at the gate and me to the room beyond the antique, wooden door.

I walked several steps in before halting. There were seven people in front of me who appeared to be in some kind of meeting I guessed these were the king's council, who I had read so much about. A civil war had been fought over them, and the disbandment of them in later years was a contributing factor of a near revolution against the queen.

The first I saw was Arae. She was there looking quite lonely, as it seemed she hadn't met the prince yet. She did, nonetheless, look victorious. She thought she had won this battle, but I hoped I could prove her wrong.

Next to her was a man who looked just over thirty. I guessed that this was Prince Oscar. He was tall, quite handsome and had black hair and big ears. Next to him was a lady I assumed to be Princess Hana. She was very beautiful; she had dark eyes, Chocolate brown hair, and olive skin.

There was another lady next to her, pretty, but in a different way. She had white skin, blood red lips and black hair. She was Queen Aza, I guessed, and was standing next to King Ijori.

Next to King Ijori were two other men, one dressed as a sir, one as a commoner.

The man I assumed to be Prince Oscar spoke.

'We hope you've had a pleasant journey. You shall meet the Prince soon, but unfortunately he is busy at the moment. Have you brought your own servants? Until the wedding next week, we believe it would be better if you use your own.'

At last, some luck! It seemed that Arae had only just arrived.

'Unfortunately we met with some problems early in our journey, and I was separated from the group.'

The King pursed his lips, but spoke merrily.

'That is unlucky, but I'm sure all will be well.'

'I thank you all for your kindness.' Arae bowed.

I realised that I would have to talk soon, or I could be blamed for treachery.

'Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but I must speak to Princess Anidori,'

It felt so wrong to call someone by my own name.

Arae gasped, and let fear take possession of her. I waited patiently, knowing that this was quite probably just an act. I felt like I could play along with anything she said.

She turned to the King.

'This woman has been following me for several days. I fear the worse about her.'

Rather than trying to deny this, I decided to accept it.

'I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you, I am just a commoner who saw you when working. I was taken by your beauty and wanted to offer assistance, but I was always to shy when I had the chance. I was just curious to see you were riding alone.'

Arae was smart, but I hoped to win with that performance.

'You spied on me! You lied!'

'I never wished to hurt you.'

The Prince spoke up.

'Then you may go back to where you came from, I have no work for you here.'

I needed to stay here if there was any hope of me beating Arae.

'I'm sorry your majesty, but I am poor and cannot get enough money off the land. Is there no way I can stay.'

He shook his head. Then the lady I assumed to be Queen Aza spoke up for the first time.

'Forgive me son, but I think we should give this girl a position here.' The Prince opened his mouth to argue, but the Queen cut him off.

'I know that you don't like to be too generous with work, but I have already let you have your way with the arranged marriage, and I don't think that it could hurt to give this girl a job. Rack your brain, is there no work you can give her.'

'Well, we do need someone to care for the song birds' he admitted reluctantly. Perhaps maid... I'm sorry; I've forgotten your name.'

Of course the problem there was that I hadn't told him my name. This man was quite cunning, really. But I had prepared a name.

'I am...Samaiya. 'That had been the name of my doll was younger, but now it served me another purpose. ' Everyone calls me Aiya though.'

'Thank you, Samaiya. I will send for a guard to take you to your sleeping quarters. You will start work early tomorrow morning. Someone will wake you. If you have any further questions you can ask Conrad, the boy who you'll be working with.

**A/N I hope you like that chapter, it is a bit longer again, and I'm quite happy with it at the moment (though I'm sure I won't be by about ten seconds after I post this.)**

**Never2Old4Disney****  
**


	7. Learning to Work

**Learning to Work**

**Hey, I currently have no idea what the chapter is but keep reading you'll like it! (Well…..**

I hummed under my breath while the wind swirled around me. I liked getting up early, and tasting the crisp morning air. It was much better to the bitter start I had gotten used to after so long of travelling.

It was the first proper sleep I'd had in weeks, so I had wished it would go on longer, and, like I said, mornings were beautiful.

It is amazing to see the world wake up again after so long in eerie silence. The sunrises in Ayorthaia were amazing. The palace was so enchanting, and the views were amazing.

The only disappointment of the morning was my hair. In my exhaustion the previous night I had forgotten to braid my hair, and I didn't have the time or energy to upon awakening. I had hastily shoved a cap on top, but it was uncomfortable, and loose strands of hair kept flying around and bothering me. I could do it properly while watching the songbirds though.

My job was reasonably good. I had to get up quite early in the morning, but that wasn't too much of a comeback. Conrad woke me, and we opened the doors together, to let the birds out. We would then walk around with them, not letting the wonder too far in any direction.

The songbirds were free creatures, and could leave whenever they wanted. However, if the whole flock took off at once complaints could be made, or they could all run into trouble. So they were essentially kept in a group, though they were free to wonder.

After several hours of strolling around, though the time wasn't strictly controlled, we would open the castle doors once more to let any birds in that wished to return. The Ayorthaians clearly weren't the type to keep animals captive, and so often through the day we would just open and close the doors again.

My job was easy and left as much time as I needed to explore the palace and simply to think.

On the first day, Conrad and I were walking casual along the bank and just talking to each other. I had already found his weakness – he was very flirtatious but not overly nice.

Currently we came upon the river bank, and I sat wishing I could dip my toes into the water, but knowing it would not be proper for a lady to do so.

I took off my cap, and began running my fingers through my hair, occasionally using the water to aid me. It was dreadfully tangled, and so the event was rather painful. Conrad wondered off to some distinct place that I would probably never know, and I found myself enjoying the time to reflect.

I had thought too much, too deeply, over the past couple of weeks, so my reflections were mainly surface thoughts – what would I have for dinner, if I was judging Conrad to harshly, what it would feel like to sing at the palace.

I didn't really want to do the latter. Other places may like my voice, but the singing I had heard put me off performing publicly.

After I tired of combing my hair, I began to braid it. This was a long and tedious task as it had grown even longer, though not in a nice way.

Just as I started braiding, Conrad came walking back along the river bank. He sat down close beside me – too close – and started playing with it.

I shuddered to feel him play with it, his fingers caressing my back not in a gentle way.

'You're very pretty, you know?'

I shuddered once more. I didn't know what to do. Conrad was stronger than me, but I couldn't let him think he'd won.

Searching my memories for any knowledge I found useful, I came upon a time when I was roughly ten years old. My nurse and I were wondering around the garden, and she was telling me of magic. I didn't believe her until she started reciting spells.

'They don't work for me, but maybe they will for you.'

Being the curious girl that I was, I immediately recited one in the exact same way she did.

'No, not like that,' she reprimanded. 'It's too wooden. They have to fit you.'

I tried over and over again in the coming years, until I decided that I was too old for it anymore, when I was fourteen. Sometimes the spells worked and sometimes they didn't, but I figured that I may as well try.

'_Blow, wind, blow,_

_Take Conrad's hat,_

_And make him chase it,_

_Until I have braided my hair, _

_And tied it up again.'_

I whispered this as softly as I could, and by the third line, I felt as if this spell was out of control.

'Why are you whispering?'

I pretended that I had been feeling meek, but was now gaining courage – though pretending may not have been the right word for it.

Just a little louder, I said 'please don't play with my hair, It hurts.' He wouldn't know the truth.

Just then, the morning wind strengthened, and Conrad's hat blew away.

From that day on I avoided Conrad as much as I could, awaking of my own accord, and dawdling along behind him.

I decided to find the palace library, and research spells. I had a need for knowledge, and I wished to play up my new power to its best advantage.

I also had another mission though, which was to find Arae's room. So as soon as the birds were safely inside, I decided to go exploring. I spent much of my time remembering how, in the old days, Mubdi and I would go exploring in the gardens. Our friendship deteriorated over time, but at around the age of twelve we were truly the best of friends.

I didn't find it hard to find Arae's room. It was the only room that was clearly occupied that I couldn't hear singing coming from. The harder part was still to come. I had to find a way to eavesdrop on Arae without being caught. I was sure my punishment would be severe.

I decided to wait in a nearby room until I heard movement. When the door opened, I would leave my room and see what was happening. I wasn't able to hear any conversations, but at least I could keep track of Arae.

I had only been hiding in the room for roughly ten minutes before hearing the closing of the door. I left my own room quickly, and found myself face-to-face with the prince.

'Excuse me, Your Highness' I said, curtseying and blushing. He laughed. He had an easy, free laugh. He sounded like a merry person. He didn't look merry that moment though. In fact, he looked bored.

'No it is my fault,' he replied kindly, and untruthfully. 'What is your name?'

I was shocked by the fact he just asked, no premeditation involved.

'I am Aiya.' I decided to tell him that straight off. Being called Samaiya, and Aiya, all the while remembering my true name was all too difficult.

'Maid Aiya, please accompany me to the grand hall, as my apology.'

I was mortified. What if he introduced me publicly, or asked me to sing? But I couldn't say no to the prince, and there way always the chance that I might see Arae.

'If you wish, Your Highness.'

We walked in silence for a while.

'Where do you come from?' he asked.

I wasn't prepared for such a question. I winged it.

'I am from a small town on the edge of the border. My brother Mubdi, my father and I live there as farmers.'

I had to stick with the same story each time. I thought it would be best to include Mubdi in the story now to avoid later confusion.

I needed to find out more about Arae. I decided to take my chance.

'Where were you, just now?'

'I was visiting Princess Anidori of Pu.' He looked glum – a good sign.

'Did all go well?'

'She….' He was searching for words. 'Sometime she is difficult to get along with.'

'I have heard she has a temper mightier than an ogre.'

I was getting too comfortable with the Prince. I hoped I hadn't gone too far. I thought I had read his face correctly, but I may have been wrong. I tried to gauge his reaction, a task made much easier when he laughed.

'Words fly faster than the songbirds in the palace.'

We arrived at the hall. It was crowded, and I thought that there should be little chance of me being spotted.

'I trust you have heard of the composing game?'

'The what?' I didn't want to sound to bewildered, but the words slipped out.

The Prince smiled.

We take it in turns to sing from a book. The person who gets the most laughs wins. It's quite simple. Would you like to have a go?'

Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't. I had to play this safely.

'The audience is too large for my first attempt. Perhaps another time.' I tried to be as firm as possible.

'Very well then, we will just enjoy.'

Though my mind was very much occupied, I tried to look as though I was having fun.

At the end he walked around with me for a while. We talked of several things, great and small, and I tried to seem as though I knew a lot about politics.

We got to the palace doors.

'Thankyou, Your Highness.'

'Please, call me Hiram.'

'Thankyou, Hiram.'

**Howzat? Have an awesome long weekend, and please be aware that reviews are always welcome.**

**Never2Old4Disney**


	8. Falada

**8. Falada**

Nothing happened for the rest of the day. Soon my second day at the Palace had ended, and then the third. It wasn't until the fourth day that things started to get interesting once more.

In all truth, I wish they hadn't.

After lunch, I decided to explore the palace library. I wasn't sure if this was something I was allowed to do, so I had to play it safely. But not trying could be disastrous.

I was blind. I had no idea where I was going. I could hear a bit, but I didn't think that would be useful. Mostly I had to rely on my instincts. Knowing this really scared me. But I did find the library eventually, and somehow I managed to get inside undetected.

There were birds everywhere! I thought that at least half of the birds I had taken out that morning were from the library.

Now I was blinder than ever. Not only did I have no idea where to start, but I couldn't see well. The books covered a large amount of light coming from the windows.

Books were plentiful, but I could only see ones about singing. I needed to find out about this place. I had learnt all about royal life when travelling here, but I didn't know the first thing about the life of a peasant. Quite frankly I didn't think I needed to.

_Singing for the tuneless. _I might need that book later, but not so far.

_Tooth, tongue and trilling. _It seemed that this book only contained books about music.

Then I saw what I needed – books on Ayorthaian life. Good. I picked it up. Would I be able to borrow it? How?

I soon found out. A young man who I hadn't seen before sang out.

"Is anyone here?

_The ever enchanting Lucinda_

Is anyone here?

_A good title, not overused_

Is anyone here?

_I can see you, you know_

Is anyone here?

_Good luck hiding from me_

Who is here?"

I truly panicked then. I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to be in there. I didn't want to lose my head for visiting the library. Of course, I would have to show myself eventually if I wanted to borrow the book, but I wanted to know that it was my choice to reveal myself.

To my surprise, fear and relief, someone else answered.

'Yes, Otto, I am here. You caught me again.'

I was startled to recognise the voice of the prince.

I decided I would have to move now or pay for it later.

Chosing not to sing, I said 'I, Aiya, am here.'

It was the prince who replied.

'You are the sweet maiden who I walked with in the gardens the other day.'

He remembered me! Part of me wanted to jump for joy that someone remembered me, een if it wasn't the real me. The other part of me was mortified. I couldn't afford to be remembered. I needed to remain invisible if I wanted to live.

I left the aisle and saw the prince and Otto standing near eachother. They were roughly the same age, and they seemed to be friends.

'Good day, Hiram' I said, curtseying. I hoped his instruction was genuine.

He smiled.

'And to you, maid Aiya. How are you enjoying staying here?'

'You are all very hospitable.'

'I hope you settle in here well.'

'I thank you,' I said, curtseying once more. I turned to Otto. 'Is it possible for me to borrow this book?'

Like Hiram, Otto smiled. Everyone in Ayorthaia seemed so nice. Arae had seemed nice too.

'Certainly. Just right your name on this sheet.'

I gulped. I could speak Ayorthaian quite fluently, and I hardly even had an accent, but I wasn't confident with writing.

Otto's smile wavered.

'I trust you can write?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine.'

I took the quill. I figured that names couldn't be to different. I waited for a comment, but heard none, so I assumed I must be fine.

'Please may I accompany you to wherever you wish to go next?' That was the prince again.

I hesitated. I didn't really want him to follow me, but I couldn't refuse.

'Thank you, Hiram.'

We wandered aimlessly around the palace grounds, making idle conversation. Finally I decided to take the risk.

'Have you been enjoying your time with Princess Anidori?'

'It has been….interesting. She makes me wonder sometimes.'

'Really? I have heard she isn't too bad as long as you stay on her side.'

'Well, she doesn't have a kind heart.'

'What do you mean?' I had to play someone unaware, ignorant. The only thing I should know about Arae is what is going around in rumours.

'Well, for example, the horse she rode into the palace.'

'What happened to it?' I desperately hoped Falada was okay. I couldn't stand anything to happen to him.

'She has ordered him dead.'

'What?' He looked at me strangely. 'All animals are beautiful,' I continued quickly. 'What has the horse done to her?'

'Apparently he was misbehaving. I would do anything to save the creature, it is handsome and strong and tame. But she would rest for nothing.'

'I have to go now.' I was no longer acting well; I had let down my guard. But that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except that Falada would die. I had to save him.

'Wait – Aiya. Where are you going?'

'To the stables. I have to save the poor thing.'

'I'll help you.'

'No, please don't. You could get in trouble if you were seen. No-one would recognise me.'

'Well, if that is what you wish. Do you know where the stables are?'

'Yes.' That was true, I had seen them when walking in with the guard, my first day here. The guard! He seemed friendly. Perhaps with a decent payment he would save Falada. But what did I have to give?'

'Okay then. Hurry now.'

I ran as fast as I could to the stables.

It didn't make sense. Why would Arae kill Falada? Because it would get to me. She knew how much I loved him, how he was my best friend, so she decided to get back at me through him. She may have even thought I would give up. But I couldn't. I had to survive until help was sent to me.

I arrived at the stables. The uard was friendly, and let me in without much of a fuss. I went to Falada's stall. I needed to save him now.

Someone was already there.

**Howzat? Sorry this chapter is so short, I have another one coming soon that will be longer.**

**Cya**


	9. Decisions

**Decisions**

The executioner was he already! It was too late! Except, he was treating the horse gently, kindly, lovingly even.

I walked closer. It was dark, and I could only see the silhouette of the man. I saw enough to know, though, that he was crying into the horse's mane. I wanted to help, to know what was wrong, but how could I? I didn't even know who this was.

Hesitantly, I took slow, tentative steps towards Falada. The steps thudded, alerting the person of my arrival. He – it was a he – looked up. He came out of the shadows.

It was Mubdi.

Once again, I had met up with my childhood friend. And once again – although this wasn't something I knew at the time – he would come to the rescue.

'Falada is to be executed,' was all I said. He already knew this would hurt me, with Mubdi I didn't have to explain myself.

He stopped crying.

'Anidori! I thought you were dead.'

'No, but Falada will be.'

He seemed to realise that I was in a rush.

'What do you want to do?'

I considered this.

'The guard outside was friendly. Perhaps he would be willing to help.' I paused. 'For payment.'

'Offer him your ring.'

He reached inside a pouch tied around his neck. Out of it came my solid gold ring that was decorated with jewels. It had been a goodbye present from my nurse.

'Thankyou Mubdi.' I walked outside and Mubdi followed me. Outside I went to the guard.

'May I ask you to do a very big favour for me?'

'Ask away. There is a beautiful horse in there, who is about t be murdered. You can recognise him by the scars across his back. Could you please rescue him?' I tried as hard as I could to make him see how exasperated I was.

'Why is he to be murdered?'

'The princess from Pu is holding a grudge against him. He is sweet and good-tempered.'

'If the princess has ordered it, I am taking a big risk trying to save him. What do I get in return?'

'This valuable ring.'

I held it up and he examined it.

'It seems real. And we can't have an innocent horse die now, can we?'

I liked this man.

'Okay, I'll do it.' I sighed in relief.

'Thank you.' I handed him the ring. 'Good luck.'

I waved him goodbye and turned to Mubdi. Now there was time for proper hellos.

'It's been so long.'

'I am glad to find you alive, Ani.'

'You can't call me that.'

Mubdi looked offended. 'I called you that at home. Aren't we friend's anymore?'

I laughed, making Mubdi eve more dejected. 'It isn't that. Here I am Samaiya.'

'Samaiya. That works. Is there no nickname I can give you though?'

I smiled. 'Of course, all my friends called me Aiya.'

He laughed. Well, maid Aiya, we must talk somewhere. Privately.'

In all sensibility, there was nothing funny. It was outrageous that I had to change my name at the palace I was supposed to be ruling.

'You can come to my room. You'll have to go somewhere else tonight though.'

'An acquaintance of mine has sleeping arrangements organised.'

We walked inside and, once safe, I told him my story. He sympathised with me, gasped at the right moments, and I felt much better after telling him my story.

'And now I must find out what happened to you after we last parted.'

'Well, when I returned, the news of your safety near nursed them both to health. Well, it may have partly been my doing. So after a week or so we got up and started returning the way we had come from. When we arrived to our campsite – well…' He broke off. His voiced changed.

'I'm sorry, Ani, but there was nothing that could be done. It was a wreck. But we did find some things. Your ring, a necklace, a poem lying on the ground. I gathered it and put it in my pouch. Then I decided to come back and find you. Then one night when I was fast asleep, I woke up and was somewhere else completely. At first I panicked, but things seemed safe so I continued until I got here. That was about two hours later. So I can just go back there to sleep again.'

Mubdi removed the pouch around his neck. I took it and shook the necklace and folded paper into my hand. It was a sweet poem from my nurse. Strictly speaking, it was from a book, but it was a poem I had been raised with. She read it to me every night before bed, and it was something I turned to during harsh times. Like now.

She copied it out for me to accompany the ring when I left. I opened it up and read it.

_I have hoped, I have planned, I have striven,_

_To the will I have added the deed;_

_The best that was in me I've given,_

_I have prayed, but the gods would not heed._

_I have dared and reached only disaster,_

_I have battled and broken my lance;_

_I am bruised by a pitiless master_

_That the weak and the timid call Chance._

_I am old, I am bent, I am cheated_

_Of all that Youth urged me to win;_

_But name me not with the defeated,_

_To-morrow again, I begin._

Tomorrow I could start afresh, now with Mubdi by my side, and help on the way. Tonight I would think of a plan, tomorrow I could carry it out.

'Thankyou Mubdi. You have helped me greatly. Do you have any suggestions about taking down Arae?'

His face whitened. 'Take down Arae? You aren't going to kill her, are you?'

'No. I should like to, but I'm not that strong.'

'Why should you kill Arae? All she has done is tried to get what she feels is rightfully hers. She has always been poor, working to survive. How much do you really know about her? You feel that she had cheated you of the throne, but was does she feel. Perhaps she thinks you have cheated her of a life she should have had. Did she want to marry the Prince?'

'I don't know. But murder is not the right way to do this.'

'What is the right way then?'

I became indignant. 'To earn his love!'

'Oh, so is this what you did? Get him to fall in love with you?"

'I had no say in the matter.' I was coming dangerously close to losing myself. 'It was not my wish to marry the prince.'

'Well there we go. You didn't want it. In Arae's eyes you were being an ungrateful, spoiled brat. Everything she ever wanted was yours, and now you were to wed a prince.'

'That is how life works. I had no say.'

'Clearly that isn't what Arae thinks. You are the eldest princess of Pu, and yet you had no say.'

'Why are you defending Arae, Mubdi?'

He said nothing. I didn't understand.

'Mubdi? Why? You are acting ludicrously. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you love her. '

Still no reply. Could it be that- no, it couldn't, it didn't make sense. But…

'You do, don't you. How could you! What, what's in it for you? You don't even know her?'

His voice softened. He began pacing around my room.

'I know her a good deal more than you think. Since she moved to the palace when she was thirteen we became friends. That was about the time you abandoned me. While you wandered around the palace, to superior for anyone, we became friends.'

'So, were you part of Arae's plot?'

'No, I didn't know of it. You were once my good friend, I couldn't harm you in that way. Arae knew that.'

'You are harming me now.'

'I am trying to help you. Perhaps you should try seeing as Arae sees. It could help. '

'Clearly you know, since you love her so much. She tried to kill me, Mubdi. Arae wanted me dead. She wanted Falada dead. How can you sympathise with her after that.'

'I don't agree with what she did. But perhaps that was the only method she could think of. Perhaps fear and longing overtook her sense. After all, Anidori,' his voice was still quiet, yet it was severe. 'How many people have you killed?'

'I have never murdered someone!'

'Not intentionally, perhaps. But I'm sure that you condemned someone, indirectly caused them pain or death. Did you think of that?'

I faltered.

'I'm going to go know, Anidori. Don't try to look for me, you'll never find me. Sleep well.'

He left. It felt like someone had pulled the floor out from under me. I had trusted him, needed him. Then I found out he loved Arae, the enemy.

I curled up in a ball on my bed. How could Mubdi do this to me?

He must truly love her, to be able to put himself in her mind. Perhaps she shared secrets with him. Perhaps she loved him too. Or perhaps he shared feelings with her. Maybe he secretly agreed with her, to a point.

He would never kill me, though. He wasn't a murderer. That was Arae's job.

Had I murdered?

Because of my selfishness, my love for Falada, a man that I didn't even know the name of was endangering his life tonight. Mubdi had pretended to go along with this, but what did he really think.

I thought of the men who had accompanied me on the journey. Of thirty to forty men, four had survived. This was provided Mubdi's two companions had made it to the Palace alive.

And even before that. So many men I had fired, or helped fire, given evidence against, causing them to be banished. I had never spent a moment of my time considering what might have happened to them- where they would live, what would they eat, would they be happy.

Suddenly I had a distant memory, something I hadn't thought about for at least a year.

I was running through the woods with my little friend, Kiara, when we came to a fork in the path.

'I want to go down the pretty one,' she had said. One was bright and friendly, the other dark and scary.

'So do I.' she started towards it.

'No, we can't both go.' I commanded. 'We will never know what would have happened. You go down that one.'

She clearly didn't want to, but I talked her into it.

Take one thousand steps, and then come back. That was what we had agreed. I did just that, then went back to wait at the tree. I sat there for hours. I could have gone in, but I was too afraid. I waited and waited, wanting her to come back. The sun went down. I fell asleep, and awoke in my bed at home.

I assumed Kiara had been saved too, but she hadn't. They didn't find her until noon the next day. She was badly hurt, and refused to talk. After a year of her silence, her mother (my mother's lady in waiting at the time) sent her away to the country, where she would hopefully recover.

I never found out if she was okay, requested her forgiveness.

Perhaps Mubdi was right. I was only eight, and I certainly hadn't intended for her to get hurt, but I did account for trauma. It should have been me that was hurt, not her. She was always nice and kind. I was selfish and spoiled.

So now I was back to square one, no more help from Mubdi. It was the same as before his arrival. It shouldn't have hurt much, but it did.

Maybe because I loved him, because I needed him to love me in return.

No, I could tell that it wasn't. It didn't feel that way with him. I didn't love anyone, at least, not yet.

I pulled out my poem, the one my nurse gave me, and read it again. I was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to get under the covers of my bed. That was false warmth, artificial warmth. I needed to deserve warmth, the warmth of knowing I had done the right thing. Blankets wouldn't help me there.

So I just kept reading, over and over.

I had lost Mubdi, my family, my friends, my horse, nearly all my possessions. I wasn't even me anymore. But I could try again tomorrow, give happiness another attempt.

I kept reading. The words started to blur, to jumble. The page became wet from my tears. I began rereading lines, scanning others. Eventually I fell into a harsh, restless sleep full of bad dreams. At least there, though, I was safe.

**If you want to know the author of the poem, it is S.E. Kiser, and it is called Unsubdued.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed.**


	10. Answers

**Answers**

**I've noticed that this story's probably going to be quite short. I'm not going to beef it out in any way, but it will probably have a max of 13 chapters.**

My sleep was restless, so I awoke in the morning as tired as I had been the night before.

I was working without thinking, doing what my body did, rather than what my mind told it to. By now I had a natural routine, and that was what I stuck with.

After my mrning job, I decided to explore. After my clash with Hiram, I didn't know who was or wasn't on my side, so I figured I better have a back up escape. I wasn't curious or enthusiastic like in my visit to the library the day before, it was simply a chore that had to be done.

My problem was the palace troubadours who were everywhere, singing out random songs that I hadn't heard before. I had to be careful to avoid them.

I came to the room I had first hidden in when spying on Arae. It was a type of office, and I wondered wo worked here.

There was a long crtain on the wall that I hadn't noticed when hiding the first time, and I eagerly pulled it aside to see what it was hiding.

There was awindow, beyond which was a very piteresque sight. I figured if I needed to I could climb through the window, though I didn't see how this could help me.

On pulling the curtain further over, I discovered a door. Well, I wouldn't have to climb through the window.

Outside I heard footsteps. I searched quickly for a place to hide. Had I been thinking properly I could have gone out the door, ut my sense of panic won over all sensibile thoughts. The only place I could see to hide was a small cupboard. I wasn't overly large, and could fit in quite easily, I figured.

What I hadn't considered was that the cupboard had no floor.

Or at least the floor was several feet below whaere it should be. There was no light, so I cold use only my hands to find my way along what I figured must be a secret passageway.

I wasn't to surprised, because our palace had several passages. My problem, though, was that I didn't know wher this one led.

As the room I was in had a door outside, I assumed it was the route out of the castle. I just didn't know where the route in took me.

Step by slow ccautious step, I found my way to where I assumed was another cupboard like the one I was in.

Luckily for me, the cupboard had the sort of handle that meant I could open it from the inside.

I turned it slowly, waiting for the creak that luckily didn't come, and peered carefully throught the small gap I had made.

I was, to my dismay, on the edge of the same hall that I had been in on the very first day of my arrival in Ontio.

I then felt relief as I realised it was empty.

Not knowing what could be going on outside, I followed the tunnel back to the study. I did, for the fist time that day, feel hope again.

It was a good feeling. But it didn't cancel out my fear or desperation or sadness.

I opened the door of the study to go back into the corridor. I would try to find more tunnels.

I opened the door, hitting Hiram on theface.

Oh, Hiram, your highness, I'm so sorry to have….I'll just-'

I didn't know what to say. I was sure his majesty would be offended.

'It's okay,'he smiled. 'You do seem to enjoy hitting me with the door though. This is the second time now.'

I had no idea what to say.

'I was just coming I nfrom outside' Iled.

He nodded.

I began walking, and he followed me.

'Were you visiting Anidori again?' I asked him.

'Yes. She angers me.' I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited for him to continue.

'Her horse has escaped. She ordered her men to track it. I hope they don't succeed.'

Her men? They were Ayorthaia's men.

'She is pretty, but vain. She can be kind, but it is all undone when she throws one of her fits. She seems loving, but only when it suits her.'

He was describing me. Well, me before tat fateful day in the forest. I realised I had changed now.

We sat on the ground in the sun. I would never have done that before.

'She tries to know to much. She doesn't know what privacy is. She abuses her power, uses it to hurt others. She worms her way into people's affection, then hurts them when they don't expect it.'

Had I been that bad? I thought I had.

'why are you crying?'

I realised he was right. I hadn't even noticed my tears until that point. Now I was aware of them, they came o nharder and faster. I couldn't take in everything that had happened to me.

He pulled me into his arms. I sat there, hunched in a little ball,wrapped in his body. I must have looked ridiculous to anyone who might have walked by, but at the moment I was to tired and overwhelmed and depressed to notice anything.

He held me until I could support myself again. I sat up, still close to him. I had to explain myself.

'I am no better than Anidori. Like her, I am selfish and horrible.' I sobbed. 'I try not to, but it happens, without my noticing.

'You aren't like her. I know it.'

'How do you know? You have hardly talked to me.'

I have seen you around others. I saw what yo were like about Falada. I know you are beautiful, brave and sweet.' He started singing softly. 'You are kind, you care about others, no matter how small they are. You make those around you laugh, and smile, and love you. And-'

He caught a lose strad of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

'You are beautiful.'

H e kissed me. My tears fell onto his soft skin, my hair mingled with his.

I was wrong, the night before, when thinking about Mubdi. I didn't love him; I couldn't, because it was Hiram I loved. I hadn't known it then, but I knew it now.

He pulled away, humming.

'Not only that, but also, I love you.'

He kissed me again, this time it lasted longer. I didn't pull away and neither di he, so we were together untl I stopped, needing to breathe.

'Is Anidori beautiful?' I knew the answer, but I hoped it would change.

He hesitated.

'Yes. But her beauty isn't worth her bad qualities. And she doesn't shine like you.'

He kissed my cheek

'Tell me more about yourself, Aiya.'

'I am six-no, seventeen, I think.'

He raised an eybrow.

'I have lost track of time,' I admitted.

'I have several brothers and sisters. One brother is older than me, but everyone else is younger. I miss them.'

He nodded.

'I would miss my sister If I left her for a week. She is only sixteen, and is the only person roughly my age at the palace, except for you and Anidori. We are very close.'

'I wasn't very close with my family, we fought a lot. There were so many of us, and all except one of us were girls. It made life hard. I wouldn't trade them for the world, though.'

'Emilia and I used to fight, but we have grown out of it now.' He laughed.

His face sobered.

'Soon I am to marry Anidori. My grandmother is trying to talk my father out of this decision, but I don't think it is likely.

'Samaiya, I don't want to marry her. I don't love her, I detest her. In all truth, it is you that I love, and you that I hope to wed. No-one could change my view of that, especially not Anidori.

'Will you come with me to the council meeting this afternoon, to change my father's mind?'

I was delighted. I couldn't think of a good way to tell him that and didn't try. Instead I leaned forward and kissed him again.'

When we had finished, he laughed.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

I smiled, and we sa talking until I was time for the meeting.

Hiram moved first.

'We need to go now.'

'Okay.'

I wasn't sure if what I was doing was a good idea. My intentions had been to stay quiet, not to draw attention.

Yet I loved Hiram, and for him to get married to Arae would be disasterous for both of us.

It was with the thought of arae in my mind that I walked towards the great hall hand in hand with Hiram, not knowing when I would be allowed to see him again after today,

**I igured I should kinda end on a high for once. The next chapter should be up very soon.**

**Never2Old4Disney**


	11. Confessions

**Confessions**

**I know that it is only chapter eleven, but I do need to wrap this story up, or it will become weird and irrelevant. I don't want to stretch things out. I think that there will only be one more chapter.**

I gripped Hiram's hand tightly. I was afraid of what could happen to me here. I didn't like surprises.

'There's nothing to fear, Aiya. My parents won't kill you for falling in love with me.'

Of course they wouldn't, but they could kill me for other reasons.

He kissed me on the forehead.

'Come on, let's go in. If we want to be in the favour of the council I suggest we be on time.'

He wrapped his arm around my waist and opened the door. We were the last ones there.

'Just on time, Hiram. I'm glad you could make it,' Said the man I had identified to be King last time.

He saw me. 'Hiram, who is this?' I could tell he wasn't happy.

'This is maid Samaiya. Aiya, this is my father, Oscar and my mother Hana. Next to her are Queen Aza and Prince Ijori.'

I curtseyed to each in turn.

'Master Isai is a commoner from Amonta. Next to him is Sir Enza, our choirmaster.'

Once again I curtseyed to everyone.

Prince Oscar was not happy.

'Why have you brought her here? You are to be married tomorrow, to a princess. Standing before us is a peasant, a farmer.'

'But the difference is that I love the latter. Surely that must count for something?'

'We would gain nothing from you marrying Samaiya.'

Just as in the first meeting, it was Queen Aza who interrupted.

'Hiram would. He would gain love.'

'Our nation wouldn't. I'm sure Samaiya wouldn't even have a decent dowry.' I f only he knew.

'Is money all this comes to? Is rank really of importance? Remember the civil war, Your Highness. We fought to put someone like me on the council, why couldn't we let Hiram marry a commoner?' I could see why Master Isai was chosen to be put onto the council now.

'Your mother and I married only for love,' said King Ijori.

'That's right. I was only an innkeeper's daughter. I don't even know who my parents are.'

'We were going to unite Ayorthaia and Pu for the good of everyone,' said Sir Enza. 'We wanted to avoid war and remain friends. Perhaps if we refused the princess, a war would commence.'

How ridiculous it was that the only thing keeping them from letting me wed my beloved was my status, which in all truth was better than Arae's.

'Tell us about yourself, Samaiya. Where are you from? Who is your family?'

I closed my eyes and hoped I would not make a mistake. One slip up could be fatal.

'I come from a small town, right on the edge of the border. My mother died when I was seven, leaving my father and older brother Mubdi to work the land. Meanwhile I took charge of my three sisters –Kiara, Arae and Amille.'

'You family don't have traditional Ayorthaian names.' In truth, I had decided to go with names I would remember, and might allow an excuse for me if I slipped up.

'Neither do you, or Hiram, or Princess Hana. Things have changed since my grandparents were born.'

Queen Aza smiled.

'We lived there until I saw princess Anidori riding past on her beautiful horse. I told Kiara, who is only slightly younger than me, to care for the others, and that I would return soon. Since then I have written and they know I will not soon return.

After following the princess, I came here and was given a job, of which I am very grateful for.'

'Your story has holes in it, Samaiya. We have failed to learn much about you.'

'I can't see what else you would need to know. Weather I should be allowed to marry Hiram shouldn't be defined by how often I went to town before arriving here, or what food I eat.'

'Very well, if that is all you can tell us. Please stay here until we make our decision.

For the first time, it struck me how odd it was that the prince was controlling the matter rather than the king.

Everyone left the room to vote. Hiram lingered behind.

'I know there are holes in your story, Aiya. Everyone does. You have secrets, secrets that are best not kept from my father.'

'I want to tell someone, I really do, but I can't.'

'This is hurting you, isn't it?'

'More than you can imagine.'

He kissed me quickly on the lips.

'You can't tell anyone? You have to tell someone, you can't hide this forever.'

'I wouldn't have to. I just can't tell anyone yet.'

He smiled sadly.

'Okay. But if you can't tell someone, try to tell something. The potted plant, or the wardrobe. It would help.'

'Okay.'

He turned and left the room, leaving me alone again.

I felt ridiculous, more so than ever before, but I decided to take Hiram's advice and tell the wardrobe. I would then stay by so I could escape via it if there were any trouble.

I told the wardrobe everything, about the ogres, about Arae, Falada and Mubdi. Of course, I also told it about Mubdi. I talked about how Lucinda had given me Southwind, about Conrad, about my spells.

I even told it about Kiara, and everything bad I had done in my life. I told it how I thought I had changed, what I thought I had done with my life that was better.

When I finished, I sat down resigned by the wardrobe to wait.

I must have waited about thirty seconds before the door opened. Hiram ran in and kissed me.

'Aiya, I heard your story! Ana, Aiya, what do I call you?'

'You listened?'

I was mortified. Of course in some ways I was relieved, he knew my story and I wouldn't have to tell anyone. He knew that I was the rightful princess, and he and I could marry, and live happily ever after.

Except….he also knew everything about me. Would he want to marry me after he knew about what I had done, how horrid I had been?

'You've changed,' he said, answering my thoughts. 'You're a good person; all those things we said in the meadow apply here, too.'

'I'm sorry, I really am.'

He put a finger to my lips.

'Shhh, I know. But you haven't really done anything wrong.'

''You're very good to me.'

'That's because I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He stroked my hair.

'Anidori, Aiya, we were meant to be marrying tomorrow. I still want that to go ahead, but I want it to be your choice.

'Aiya, will you marry me?'

I kissed him.

**I know his chapter is short, but what more can I write? Like I said, I'm not stretching this story out. I only have one more chapter to go, so enjoy the story while it lasts.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

At dinner that night, the matter of Arae's punishment was brought up quite subtly. Prince Oscar asked Arae what punishment should be given to someone who deceived the royal family, as though discussing politics like he would any other night.

Arae replied that they deserve no better fate than to be stripped stark naked, and put in a barrel that is studded inside with sharp nails. Two white horses should be hitched to it, and they should be dragged along through one street after another, until they are dead.

Oscar decided that that was the fate that Arae deserved, but Hiram, King Ijori, Princess Hana, Queen Aza and I worked together to talk him out of it.

I didn't wish Arae to die, because she needed to die with peace in her life. She was misguided, and needed steering in the right direction, but a simple punishment would do.

I also had to save Arae's life to thank her, because although I hated her and didn't want to talk to her again, it was her scheming that had caused me to change for the better. The lesson she had taught me would always stay with me, and I hoped to be a better queen because of it.

While arguing for Arae's happiness, I was also arguing for Mubdi's. I knew that he loved Arae.

After much debating, Oscar decided that Arae would have to work in the kitchens for a year, and be monitored carefully, but would be let off any serious punishment.

I know that my politics would have been different back in Pu, but my life in Ayorthaia as a goose girl had saved me, as well as Arae.

We married the next day in the traditional Ayorthaian style. My song for Hiram was short and basic.

_It is your joy that causes my joy,_

_Your smile that causes mine,_

_Your grief causes my grief,_

_Your laughter makes me shine_

_I'll stay with you throughout your joy_

_When you smile I'll stand by your side_

_I'll comfort you throughout your grief_

_And laugh with you with pride_

My knowledge of song writing soon developed, and my voice with it, after some tutoring with the choirmaster.

In the receiving line I met many people who later became my friends, and got along especially well with the prince's sister, Alana.

After the wedding, I was visited first by Arae, who came begging for forgiveness, and thanking me for my mercy. I don't think Arae knew what she was getting herself into, and suddenly her little game had become a whole lot more serious.

My second visitor was Mubdi, who apologised for upsetting me. I forgave him, and explained that he had helped me and taught me a lesson that I would always be grateful for.

Several years later Mubdi and Arae married. I never got along well with Arae, and she was always somewhat horrid to me, but Mubdi and I got along well. The two of them moved back to Pu, and, from what I hear, lived happily.

We never found out what happened to Mubdi's two friends, and when I visited mother later that year she told me word of our troubles had never reached Pu.

During my journey to Pu I also made contact with Kiara one again, who was more timid than usual, but was doing well for herself. She joined us on our way back to Ayorthaia, and eventually wed the guard who saved Falada.

Falada stayed by my side, and we always travelled together.

I decided to keep the name Aiya, because it seemed more Ayorthaian, and I feel that it suits me better. Anidori never felt like a name that belonged to me, even before I journeyed to Ayorthaia.

Hiram and I had five children – four girls and one boy. Only one of them had a traditional Ayorthaian name.

Hiram and I ruled happily for several years before retiring and letting my son take my place.

Wherever I go now, I always try to be more sympathetic to others, and help people who aren't as fortunate as I.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! XD**

**I know that this chapter is short, bur epilogues generally are, so it should be okay. Thanx to the people that reviewed or favourite this story (I don't understand how I can have 129 hits and only four reviews, but oh well.) Remember, just because I'm finished it doesn't mean that I won't read your reviews, and I'm still happy to take any suggestions to make this story better. **

**Cya (when I write another story – promise to read it)**

**Neva2old4disney**

**P.S has anyone read any good books lately, cos my supply is nearly all gone.**


End file.
